


Interruptions

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Alex and Henry miss each other and FaceTime to relieve the sexual tension. Unfortunately, they get interrupted by a certain family member, much to their embarrassment.The missing scene alluded to in the book where Bea finds out that Henry and Alex are an item. I just couldn't resist. ;)





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harky21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/gifts).



> I literally read Red, White & Royal Blue yesterday and couldn't get this scene out of my head. Enjoy! ;)

It’s been a miserably cold and rainy day in D.C. and all Alex could think about the entire time was the spark in Henry’s eyes and the little corner of his mouth that twisted upward ever so slightly, how he wanted to smother that corner and every inch of Henry’s skin kisses and selectively-placed bites. They hadn’t been able to talk all day beyond a few brief texts and a Snap of David on his back demanding belly rubs. His hand twitched at the thought of skimming his fingertips just under the edge of Henry’s polo shirt, skimming the edge of his waistband…

Alex groaned and launched himself out of his bed, grabbing for the phone he’d left charging at his desk. It was late, even for D.C., but Henry hadn’t been sleeping well and Alex didn’t care about the late hour. He pressed the button next to Henry’s contact to FaceTime him and plopped back into his bed, hand already drifting down to the waistband of his boxers. A bleary-eyed Henry appeared on his screen, hair rumpled from bed as he squinted at Alex with one eye.

“...Alex?”

“Shit, did I wake you up?”

“No, no, I was just reading. I miss you.”

Alex bit his lip.

“I miss you too, baby.”

_That_ got Henry’s attention. He let out a little gasp and his eyes softened at the corners. Alex groaned, his hand brushing against his hardening cock inside his boxers.

“Alex, are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

Henry’s voice was shaky, and it made Alex want him even more than he had before.

“Depends....if you think that I’m jerking off to the sight of the most beautiful man in the world, then yes, I’m doing exactly what you think I’m doing.”

It was Henry’s turn to groan, and he shifted in his bed. Alex twisted his hand at the tip of his shaft and he pushed down his boxers so that he could fuck into his hand unimpeded. His eyes wanted to shutter closed but he forced them to stay open, watching a blush creep up Henry’s neck. His phone shook slightly with the effort to hold it up.

“Tell me what you would do to me if you were here,” Henry urged. Alex could hear the slick sound of Henry’s hand pumping at his lube-slicked erection.

“If I was there, I would flip you over on your knees and press my tongue into that pretty little hole of yours, baby. I’d wreck you so completely without even touching your cock, until you were begging me to take you, until you couldn’t take it anymore. And then I’d sink into you, sweetheart, and fuck you into the bed until you know nothing but my cock in your ass, and my name on your lips. I’d come inside you and make you ache for more.”

Alex pumped faster now, Henry’s face a scarlet red as his hand jerked at his cock in tandem with the pace of Alex’s words. He could see that Henry was almost there, they were so close—

He heard a door open on the other side of the phone and a tinny voice saying, “Henry, I couldn’t sle— _oh my god!_ ”

“Shit!”

Henry’s phone dropped to the bed and covers were thrown over it and, Alex assumed, Henry’s naked body. He could barely make out the muffled conversation, but there was a very distinct, “who was that?” and “...tell you later?” amid the fabric-muted noise. The door on the other end shut again, and Henry picked up his phone. His face was flaming red now, and if it hadn’t been so mortifying, Alex would have laughed.

“Soo…who was that?” Alex asked, his heart thudding in his throat.

Henry’s face scrunched up and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It was Bea… I didn’t tell her who you are, though. Are you okay with me telling her it’s you? She wants to meet my ‘mystery man’ and _god_ this is embarrassing.”

Alex couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing. It took him a couple of failed attempts to calm down, because every time he stopped long enough that he thought he’d be okay, he looked at Henry’s bemused-but-flustered face and it would set him off again. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and he stopped finally, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

“Are you quite finished?” Henry asked, his lip curled up in that little half-smile Alex loved so much.

Alex snorted one last time.

“Yeah, I’m done. Baby, you should see the look on your face. I know this is terrible, but you have to admit that it’s at least a _hilariously_ terrible way for your sister to find out about us.”

“You’re only laughing because you’re not here.”

Alex raised one eyebrow at Henry. “I don’t know, I think she would have heard you crying out my name as I fucked you _hard_ into your mattress and known to leave well enough alone.”

“...fair.” Henry squeaked.

Alex’s eyes narrowed. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I know I didn’t come, and I’m _aching_ to finish.”

“I don’t think I could at this point…” 

Henry’s voice trailed off, because Alex had repositioned his phone so that it was in between his legs, his cock in full view of the camera. He bit his lip and, hands now free, ran the fingers of one hand over his balls while the other grasped his erection firmly once more.

“Liking the show, baby?” Alex asked smugly. His hips twitched forward involuntarily and he gasped. A bead of precome pooled at the tip of his cock and he swiped at it, bringing his free hand up to suck the digit into his mouth and released it with a _pop._ He heard Henry release a ragged breath on the other end of the line.

“God, baby, I’m so close. Won’t you come with me? Let me see that beautiful, big cock of yours. I want to see your face as you come, filled with bliss and the knowledge that I brought you there. I want to fuck you so hard, baby, please, baby…”

Alex trailed off into rambling as he felt his orgasm building. Henry had opted to move his phone into a similar position, though the angle was more of his balls and, with his legs spread wide, Alex could just barely see Henry’s puckered hole. The thought of sinking into Henry is what put him over the edge, and he came in short spurts, hips rising up of their own accord and knocking his phone flat.

His arm felt loose, but he reached down to grab for his phone. It took a couple of tries before his questing hand found it. He brought the phone up to his face just in time to see come splatter Henry’s hand and stomach. He watched as some slipped between his thighs, a trail that stopped at Henry’s balls. What Alex wouldn’t give to be there and lick the come from Henry’s skin. He told him as much and Henry picked up the phone, flushed with sex and embarrassed amusement.

“You look so good, baby. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I miss you, Alex.”

“I miss you too, Henry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed so any mistakes are my own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We need to talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392803) by [Chasing_white_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_white_rabbit/pseuds/Chasing_white_rabbit)




End file.
